


Walking Disaster

by Bunnies_arecute



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Triangles, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnies_arecute/pseuds/Bunnies_arecute
Summary: (name) used to be the most dangerous woman in the world until L Lawliet, and Watari found her years later she started working with them.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L (Death Note) & Reader, L (Death Note)/Reader, L (Death Note)/Reader/Yagami Light, Yagami Light & Reader, Yagami Light/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!  
> Sexual Themes

Cold. That was the first thing (name) notice she looked around for the familiar ravenette detective, but he wasn't there nor was the kind old man that took her in instead of arresting she felt an odd went feeling below her (name)'s eyes widen seeing blood panic two very familiar shadows appeared panic the female started running her foot got caught with the other and she fell.

Not knowing what else to do (name) did something she hadn't done in years she curled up in a ball, and cried on her knees a sudden warm feeling came followed by someone gently coming out her name she wiped off her tears then looked up her eyes widen she got up, and ran towards the familiar looking person she opened her eyes then looked around (name) breathed out seeing that she's still at the plane with L.

"Having a nightmare about them again?" He asked L took a piece of candy out of his pocket, and offered it to her.

"There a 90% chance that candies help with nightmares." He said to her (name) smiled, and took the sweet she unwrapped it then placed the candy on her mouth she closed her eyes leaning onto his shoulder. L placed an arm on her shoulder it had been 7 years since they had met, and those years had been the best of her live after running away from her last adopted parents who had been abusing her physically, emotionally, and mentally she had been on the run since then.

While walking on the street of Los Angeles after pick pocketing a couple she met a Mafia boss he took her in, and made her be part of the gang it was great the Mafia treated her more of a family than her own parents or the adopted what she didn't expect is for L to walk into her life and make a home in her heart.

An hour later they arrived at Japan today L would be working on the case about a killer who calls themselves 'Kira' he had already even given her a job of personally investigating a person named 'Light Yagami' from the files given to her his a high school student turning college, son of the Chef NPA 'Soichiro Yagami' and goes to Daikoku Private Academy L then hands her over a file that has her picture, but with a different name.

"Akari Chiba?" L nodded his head.

"I've already made arrangements on enrolling you to the same school and class as him. We need to keep a close eye on, Light Yagami if something were to happen call me. Understood?" He asked, and she nodded her head Watari stopped the car in front of a Condo Unit he opened the driver side, then opened the trunk unloading the bags L and (name) slipped out of the car following Watari inside the apartment once everything was stated the ravenette gave the key to (name) she stuffed them at her back pocket.

"I'll be contacting you, and informing you about the case through the laptop. I'll be visiting once in a while." He told her, and she nodded her head walking inside her new apartment L then left her to unpack her belongings (name) gently closed the door then turned to her Condo Unit.

It was big enough for 3 people there a walk-in kitchen, a medium sized table, and stairs that lead up to the bedrooms the next day, (name) got ready for her classes at Daikoku Academy she tied her hair to a simple pony tail and made her to Light Yagami's classroom.

"Good morning, I'm Akari Chiba. I hope all of us can get along." She said and bowed the teacher then told her to seat next to Light Yagami a brunette got up from their chair (name) nodded, and thanked the teacher then walked to her chair the girls glared she got to the seat beside he smiled then extended out his for hand shake she turned, and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Light Yagami. " He said to her and shooked hands with him.

"Akari Chiba. Please to meet you Yagami-san." She said.

"You can just call me, Light." 

"Alright, Light. You can call me Akari." She said then turned back to the teacher the class nothing much happened unless to count having lunch with the new girl she different then the others he met, at Daikoku girls usually fall head over heels for him the minute he makes eye contact with them, but she didn't after his regular classes he got ready to go home so he could get ready for cram school.

"Hey, Light wait up!" A voice yelled out he turned, and sees Akari run towards him then stopped in front of him **_'_** ** _hehehhe, well maybe she is like the other girls in your school'_** Ryuk said beside him, but he kept his attention focus on the female in front of him she breathed in then looked up at the brunette.

"I wanted to know, if you'd like to walk home with me?" She asked.

"Sure." He said they then walked beside each other talking about mostly anything and everything that comes to their mind until they got to (name)'s Condo she opened the door, she turned to him smiling.

"Thanks for walking me home, Light." She said he nodded his head, and began to leave (name) gently closed the door in front of her then she sighed leaning on it. His right something about this 'Light Yagami' person seems weird, the way he stairs gave her a few red flags and also whenever she's with the brunette, it feels that someone had watching her every movement and it was starting to creep her out.

* * *

"Good evening, I'm Akari Chiba." Light's eyes widen seeing the same female from his class earlier, she bowed the teacher then told her to sit next to him (name) nodded and towards her chair. She sat down then turned to Light and smiled at him he smile back, and waved his hand a bit, (name) turned back to the teacher cram school was the same with the expection, of the new being there.

"I had no idea, you went to cram school." He said walking beside her.

"Well, I'm planing to go to To-Oh University after high school." She told him Light nodded his head, they stopped in front of her apartment and she felt it again that feeling that someone is watching. (name) opened the down, and went inside Light wished her a good night then left she closed door gently.

All of a sudden her phone started ringing (name) closed the blinds, and kicked off her shoes she took her phone from pocket the ID caller 'Ryuzaki' flash on her phone. She fliped it open and press the anwer button placing it between her ear, she started undoing her cloths leaving them at the to pick up latter.

"How was it?" L asked from the other line.

"You were right, this Light Yagami guy is suspicious." She said.

"Good. Keep invistegiting him." He said and she nodded (name) then heard movements, then a door being locked she smiled already know what his thinking. This actually happened many times before whether they are alone, or on the phone (name) walked to her room grabbing a towel after that she went to bathroom.

"What are you wearing?" L asked removing his clothes.

"Nothing. I'm about to take a bath L." She told him when the water is half full (name) stepped inside the tub, she sighed feeling the water hit her shoulders.

"I wish I was there." He said, and she laughed.

"If you were. What would you do?" She asked he groan (name) hands slowly massaged her breast, she sighed as her fingers caressed her sensitive nipple.

"I'll tell you what I would do baby girl. I would kiss you every single day, and just..mmmhh..hold you in arms." He said her hands slowly made there way to to her womanhood she inserted a finger inside, and another she moaned out his name as he grunted out hers.

"I'd do you...ah, mmmhh...every night until morning." 

"Ah, L! Oh god!" She yelled out he chuckled at the other line.

"That's it baby girl scream for daddy." She thrusted her fingers faster.

"L, I-I'm close...ah, so close..." She said.

"M-me too baby girl. Now be a good girl and cum for daddy." He said (name) nodded she thrusted her fingers faster, and screamed out his name as she finally released.

"(n-name), I'm close... Mmh, (name)!" He screamed through the phone they tried to regain their breathing.

"I can't... Wait to see again. Baby girl your all that I think about you know that right?" He said and she nodded smiling.

"I can't wait to see you too L." They ended the call at the same time she placed her phone on the sink beside the tup, and just relax once she was done with her bath (name) took her phone, dried herself, and wrapped the towel around her then walk into her room changing to her PJs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (name) used to be the most dangerous woman in the world until L Lawliet, and Watari found her years later she started working with them.

They breathed out heavily clothes throwed carelessly on the floor of the hotel hair in a messy state L pulled her in again for a kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck while his are at her waist. This always happen whether in phone or in person to be honest she doesn't even know what is their relationship, yes they have sex, kiss, and cuddle other than that nothing else no dates, or romantic gestures like any regular couples.

"We have to work." L said taking his boxers from the floor and putting them on then his pants, (name) nodded her head then put on her underwear and shirt L gave her a file and she took it, he grab her hand then pulled her to his lap and she cuddled close to his naked chest.

"L? Your not really going to die right?" She ask his fingers hovered over the keyboard after his message for Kira, she been a lot nervous and worried about him though he'd always been there to reassured her. 

"I can asure I won't until I catch Kira." He said she nodded her head, and took the picture that Watari sent earlier.

"Why the hell would Kira send this?" She asked L place a thumb over his mouth.

"It was probably to send me a message. I'm guessing they are experimenting there new found power, of controlling the victims before they die." He said all of a sudden her phone started ringing (name) took it, and looked at ID caller 'Light' it's been almost a week since she started investigating him. And to be honest she's a bit nervous around him something, tells her to not take him lightly.

"Hello?" She answered the call.

"Akari? Hi. I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me." Light said over the phone (name) turned to L, and he nodded his head.

"Sure I've love too, I'll see you at Saturday? About 9:30?" She asked, and Light agreed the call ended then she turned to L.

"Light invited me out on a date." She said and L tighten his grip on her waist.

"I understand, but please do careful." He told her and she nodded then kissed his cheek L looked down at the female, with a confused look on his face (name) turned to him raising her eye brow.

"What?" She asked.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, and she sighed.

"I'm just confused. I mean what the hell are we doing? Why are we even doing this? And just what are to each other?" (name) asked standing up from his lap, and L couldn't blame her for questioning about all of this, honestly he doesn't know either he know that night they had changed their relatioship from coworkers to sex partners. If he had knew that she'd come to regret their decisions he wouldn't have gone through it.

"... I don't know." He said to her she nodded, and grab her clothes putting them on.

"(name), please can we talk about this?" She turned back to him then grab her bag slinging it over her shoulder.

"We can talk once you figure this whole thing out." She said then walked out hotel room, but not before slamming the door loudly.

* * *

The next day she waited for Light to show up at the bus stop at exactly 9:30 he got o the bus stop, and there it is again that feeling that someone is watching her he smiled at the female. (name) breathed in and clutched onto his arm tightly she made sure to dress up to impress the brunette, or at least get him to be romantically interested in her.

"I've never been to space land before." She said Light smiled at her moments later the bus came, and they went inside sitting two sits from the back. Suddenly a man entered the bus and held out his gun then pointed it at the driver (name) frowned. And reach out for her stun gun at her bag, but stopped when a hand went to her shoulder she turned, and sees a familiar face _'_ _R_ _ay?'_ she thought (name) calmed down and sited back on her seat.

The busjacker walked towards them and pointed a gun at Light he picked up a piece of paper, he opened it after reading the paper and throw it at him all of a sudden he started shooting. He then turned to the drive and have them open stop the bus they did as said, then the busjacker have them open the door once it did he ran a car suddenly run them over (name)'s eyes widen and got up from her chair then walked to the door frowning, how did that car get there? More importantly why as it there in the first place? Unless... Her eyes widen in realization.

"You both okay?" Ray asked them Light nodded his head, and she did to.

"Were fine, thank you." She said Ray nodded then left probably to go to Naomi (name) turned to the burnette.

"So, let's continue our date?" She asked he smiled, and nodded his head Light took her hand then lead to her a café the bell dinged as it opened she smiled at the homey atmosphere maybe she can take L here next time a frown fall upon her lips. Who was she kidding for L she's nothing more than a woman he works with, and have sex with yeah that was all they were nothing more, nothing less.

"I know this isn't the date that I promised, but I hope this makes up for it." Light said to her (name) smiled, maybe she can try to fun just for once and technically this is a date even if she's only here to investigate him. He leads her to a sit by the window then pulled up a chair for her she sat on it then he pushed it back Light sat in front of her then took her hand in his, she smiled then interlaced her fingers with his it felt nice having to go on date with someone, and able to publicly hold hands with them.

"This place is nice, how did you find it?" She asked.

"Well, this is my sister's favorite café. I usually take her here." He explained to her a waitress came to take their order.

"I'll have potato salad, with Ice tea." Light told her.

"And I'll have a strawberry parfait, with ice tea as well." The waitress wrote down their order, and walked away leaving them alone moments later she came back then sat down sat their food, and drinks in front of them (name) took the spoon then took a small scoop of the sweet treat she smiled once the parfait met her mouth. L would have definitely like this this café! No! L is not here! And he made it clear he doesn't even know what their relationship is.

"Is everything okay?" Light asked and she turned back to him.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm fine. Do you want to try the parfait it's really good." She said then scooped a spoonful Light smiled, and leaned in close placing the spoon in his mouth he smiled he pulled away.

"Your right. It is good." He said they both finished their food, and drink Light paid for their order then walked out the café they held hands as they walked beside each other it was already 10:35 when they got to (name)'s place the date was nice. She even got to meet his sister and mother 'Sayu' she's was adorable Light's mom was really nice not to mention her cook is great.

"I had fun, Light." She said.

"Me too, we should do this again." He told her and she nodded, (name) stood on her toes then placed a kiss on his cheek Light had his eyes wide she wished him a good night and closed the door she opened her curtain just a bit. Light placed his hand on the cheek she just kissed then smile made it's way to his lips (name) pulled back her curtains the breathed out a breath 'don't fall for him, his a suspect and your to investigate him that's all there is' she kept telling herself on her way to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (name) used to be the most dangerous woman in the world until L Lawliet, and Watari found her years later she started working with them.

It's been a week since that night and today she along with Light were celebrating in passing High School, and the cram school exam they then went to dinner. It was about 10:30 pm that she's got back to her Condo as she about to close the door, Light kissed her lips she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"W-wait... Uhmmm, you know what? Forget it." She said and Light chuckled at her words, and trailed his lips on her neck. She couldn't believe it! She's going to do it with a suspect just for the investigation, the brunette had his hands on her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

Later that night they were naked Light laid down beside her breathing heavily, he just smiled at her holding close to him as the brunette slept her cell phone suddenly rang. (name) sat up, and checked her phone the name 'Watari' she flipped it open, then pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" She asked.

"(name), I would just like to inform you that L had been sent to the hospital." He said (name)'s eyes widen, and got up from her bed then put on her clothes.

"Wait what!? What happen? You know what, never mind I'm coming over." She said then hang up the phone. It had been a week since (name) had last talk to L a whole week without hearing her voice, or seeing her face she's angry at him that much he could tell and Watari seemed to get suspicious about their weird behavior. Well (name)'s at least just what in the world happen when he left them alone at the hotel room one week ago, did they had another argument? Though what was odd is they haven't talk to each other for a week. Yes, they do have their moments when they argue, but he never seen it this serious before Watari sighed if only they weren't too stubborn, Watari serviced L his morning tea making sure to just leave the sugar with him.

"Don't you think it's time that you talk to her?" He asked him L momentarily looked at the older man, then back at his computer the Task Force stared at them oddly.

"If she said she doesn't want to talk, then I won't." He said to him Watari shooked his head.

"You young people can be so subborn at times." He said then walked away guess it's time to take drastic measures, Watari took out his phone then dialed (name)'s phone number she answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?" She asked through the other line.

"(name), I would just like to inform you that L had been sent to the hospital." He said.

"Wait what!? What happen? You know what, never mind I'm coming over." She said then the call ended Watari shut his phone, and place it back in his pocket moments later the door opened then she came in a worried look on her face. The Task Force looked at her confused L had his full attention on the computer she looked confused, she turned to Watari unamused who gave her an all knowing look damn it! This old man can't mind his own business when it's about her or L.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Matsuda asked L turned to her confused, then he turned Watari who simply gave him a smile, and walked towards the kitchen. L got up from his chair then excused himself (name) wordlessly followed her, until they got to his room L closed behind her then turned back to the female.

"(name), about last week." He started, but she shooked her head.

"L, I know okay? You made it clear that. You made it clear that you don-" Her words got cut off by a pair of lips, moments later they were naked and ended up in L's bed breathing heavily.

"I-I'm sorry about last week." He said to her laying down beside her.

"I know." She told him all of a sudden her phone started ringing, sitting up from the bed taking her phone then (name) answered it on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Alex, it's me. Naomi Misora, listen I sent a file at your hotel." Naomi said (name) nodded her head.

"Okay. I'll tell L tomorrow. Thanks Nao." She told her and ended the call turning back to L.

"It was Naomi, she said that she sent a file to the hotel." She jumping off the bed, and put back her clothes.

"Wait, (name). Were okay right?" He asked.

"Have you made up what our relationship is?" She asked L stayed silent for a bit (name) shooked her head unamused look on her face, and turned her back walking out of the room slamming the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (name) used to be the most dangerous woman in the world until L Lawliet, and Watari found her years later she started working with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> Sexual content

"Naomi, I'm really sorry about what happen with Ray he seemed like a good guy." (name) said slipping her tea Naomi sat in front of her drinking the coffee she ordered, earlier she called (name) and told her about what she had found out during her investigation according to her. Kira can kill in other ways not just by heart attack she started the investigating when Ray died, and now she needs her help.

"Please Alex. If Kira gets me I need to you to continue the investigation." She said (name) nodded her head, and agreeing to her request, once they finished their coffee Naomi and (name) walked out of the café then walked beside each other to the Police Station. (name) insisted in having speak to L directly, but she said he could be busy, and she didn't want to disturb him.

"Are you sure?" She asked, and Naomi when they got inside the Station a familiar burnette stood there bag in hand, he turned and smiled at them.

"Akari, hey." He said then hugged her (name) hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, ever since she slept with Light Yagami things had been pretty awkward, or at least on her side of things for Light it was as normal as having sex with your girlfriend, but part of her feels attracted to him maybe it's because he can give the established relationship, that she had always wanted L to give? Or was it something else.

"Hi Light, oh. Uhm this is Maki Shoko a friend of mine the states." She said a sudden ringing sounded out from her pocket, (name) excused herself and answered the call.

"Hello?" She asked the person on the other line.

"We need you back here as soon as possible." L said (name) sighed, and nodded her head she turned to Naomi with an apologetic look.

"It's okay go. It could be important." She said (name) nodded her head and left the Station after saying goodbye to Light, and Naomi minutes later she got back to the hotel there wasn't much need on working at the Condo since they already seen her, but still it works great for her cover as a foreign exchange student.

"Hi, Akari welcome back." Matsuda said and she smiled at him, then she turned to L.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's about Ray Pender's death." He said then handed the female a piece of paper, (name) opened it up.

"I need to go to that Station, and gather enough information about his death." He said, and she nodded her head. It had been two months since Naomi was last seen which as weird her mother even called L, and much to (name)'s surprise that day she when they were at the Station Naomi never made it home. (name) frowned at this how could that happen? Did Kira got to her first? Was Kira trailing them that day? L turned to (name).

"What's wrong?" L asked (name) turned to him.

"It's just two months ago I was with, Naomi she asked me to help her on investigating Kira. As she did Naomi found something that could help us on the investigation, I went with her at the Police Station. Though I did insist in going here, but she wanted the tip to be anonymous to protect herself." She explained to them L had a serious look on his, and told her to follow him she did as said the ravenette detective lead her to his room, then closed the door behind her L turned to (name), and pulled her in for a hug.

"Please don't investigate on your own again without telling me first, I would hate it if you get killed as well." He said to her surprising the female even more (name) awkwardly patted his back, then he pulled away looking straight into her eyes.

"(name) I may not know anything about romance, but there is one thing that I'm sure of." He said coming closer to her (name) swore that she could hear her heart hammering loudly, making her self conscious if he could hear it as well.

"A-and that is?" She asked.

"I care about you, a lot." He then lean down and kissed her forehead L opened the door, but before he could walk away (name) grab his shirt L turned to her.

"L... There's something you should know I-I slept with Light... I'm sorry I know I shouldn't, but I was lonely at the Condo and he was there." She said L took her waist, and pulled her in for a kiss (name) accepted it wrapping her arms around his neck, as he pushed her back at the wall he pulled away then trailed kisses on her neck.

"Tell me where did he touch you." He said (name) gasped as his teeth bit on the skin.

"Was it here? Babydoll?" He asked, and she nodded her head L's hands went to her waist to her thighs, he then wrapped her legs on his waist L kissed her on the lips again as back up to the bed. He sat up then removed his shirt (name) trailed her fingers on his chest, it wasn't that noticeable, but L is stronger than he looks.

"Where else?" He asked removing her shirt then the bra L's hands went to work on her boobs.

"Here, and here." (name) pointed between her breasts, and at the upper corner on the right breast L gently kissed then suck on the places she told him. 

Moments later they were naked L took her legs and placed it on his shoulders, he kissed her thighs until he got on her pussy L licked his lips, (name) gasped as he trailed his tongue on her pussy L grunted as hands went over his head pushing closer. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the way she tasted L then thrusted his tongue inside her, flickering the inside of her womanhood.

"Ah~ L! I-I'm ahhh!"(name) yelled out as she cummed on his mouth L pulled away, and laid down beside her as she breathed heavily.

"T-that was.."

"Good?" He asked pulling her up to his chest.

"Awesome." She said closing her eyes, but opened them when she felt L's member slightly poked her pussy.

"Relax, babydoll and let me handle the rest." He said then moved his hips thrusting deeper inside her she gasped, and clutched onto him even more tightly though his arms were wrapped around her waist, as he kept going in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (name) used to be the most dangerous woman in the world until L Lawliet, and Watari found her years later she started working with them.

"Light, wait up!" The brunette turned, and sees his girlfriend he stopped then smiled (name) ran to catch up to him. Then placed her hands over her knees taking in deep breathes, she looked up and smiled at him (name) lean up then kissed his cheek if she wasn't doing her job right now, (name) would had shot him three times with her gun and left the brunette to die in a dumpster somewhere far off.

"Let's go?" She asked, and he nodded slipping his hand to hers.

They then walked to the campus while holding hands a few girls looked at her in jealousy, and she couldn't help, but smirk while her eyes gives off 'suck it bitches!' as they walked pass by them, they then got to the exam room (name) sitting across from him while L. The examiners then gave their exams (name) flipped her open she momentarily turned behind Light, but frowned seeing L three seats away from him what the hell was doing here!? He wasn't suppose to be here, unless... She turned back to her paper then answered the questions and it wasn't exam. The questions were easy even a 6 year old could understand it. About an hour later the exams were done and they were dismissed (name) walked with Light beside her, her eyes momentarily turned to L then back to Light now wasn't the time for their sexual needs. They needed focus on the case and proving that Light Yagami is not innocent as he looks.

A month after passing the entrance of To-Oh College Light, and (name) made their way to the gym for the entrance ceremony she sat between L, and Light they were then called the three of them walked towards the stage after Light gave his speech. It was her turn after L's she handed the paper to him and he held it in between his fingers, they then finished and he gave off his identity to him much to (name)'s anger, how could he do something so reckless, and not tell her!? Did her input on the case didn't really matter to him!? Later after their little match at the tennis court, and going to the café Light's father had a heart attack after going to the hospital Light walked her back to her Condo.

"Thanks for walking me home, Light." She said.

"No, problem and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I don't walk you home?" He said to her (name) lean up towards him, and kissed his cheek wishing him a goodnight she gently closed the door then locked it. She signed then kicked off her shoes after taking a bath and changing clothes (name) turned on her T.V. going to the news while eating some instant noodles; she frown when the screen suddenly turned black and white then a voice sounded off with the name 'Kira'.

"I am Kira, please switch channels to Taiyo TV. The news anchor, Mr. Kazuhiko Hibima, will die of a heart attack at precisely six p.m." It said (name) grab the remote, and switch on the channel she gasp seeing the news anchor die with in seconds then she switch back to Sakura T.V. a sudden ringing sounded off from her school bag (name) took out her phone and sees that it's L calling her she flipped it open then press the answer button.

"Hello?" 

"Alex, I'm going to need you to do something for me. I need you to go over the Sakura T.V. and take those tapes." L told her (name) nodded, and changed of her clothes then to her white shirt, black hoodie and dark blue pants she then tied her hair to a pony tail taking her guns, then put her [mask](https://cf.shopee.ph/file/83087282fd9d1a2dffd7f41c99c74a0e) after that she left the Condo jumping from roof to roof making her way to the Sakura T.V. building once there (name) sneaked into the building from an air vent after a few twist, and turns she got to the broad casting room she kicked the vent open surprising not only Light's father, but the whole production team.

"Give us the tapes, now." She said pointing her gun at their boss.

"What, no way we wait for something like this to get out studio to be notice." He yelled out (name) undid thee safety, and pulled the trigger the bullet missing his head by an inch.

"Do I like I'm joking? Now give us the tapes." She said the production crew did as asked (name) pulled out her phone, and dialed L's number he answered on the third ring.

"We got the tapes." She said.

"Good head back to hotel now." He told her.

"Yeah, that's going to be a problem. With that psycho killing anyone that dares to walk out and we can't exactly got out of the vents." She told him Chef Yagami turned to her, and handed the tapes to (name).

"Here, take this Ryuzaki. He'll need it you get out of here now I'll try to find out something out." He said (name) nodded her head, and crawled out the vents tapes in hand she turned back to her phone.

"I have the tapes, Mr. Yagami told me he wants to stay behind." She told him.

"Don't worry, I have contact the police, and they agreed to help us." L informed her (name) nodded ending the call she jumped down the other side of the building, and changed out of her outfit putting it back in her bag then walked her way to the hotel once there the tasked force along with Watari and L were there waiting for her she walked towards the ravenette detective, and handed him the tapes.

"Here as you requested." She said L took them, and looked inside then nodded his head.

"Good job, Alex, and also Chef Yagami. I promise you your sacrifice won't be waisted." He said (name) took her phone.

"I'll go ahead, and call Mrs. Yagami she might be worried about him." L nodded and went off the watch the tapes (name) walked towards L's bedroom she dialed Mrs. Yagami's phone and in formed her husband's health after that was done, she walked back to the living area of the hotel room (name) smiled when Watari handed her a cup of tea and a slice of cake she turned to L.

"So, when were you going to tell me that your planning to confront, Light by yourself?" She asked his hands momentarily stopped moving.

"Apologizes, I didn't felt the need to in form you." He said (name) nodded her head, and continued to watch the tapes with him. A day after that L told Mr. Yagami to invite his son to investigate with them much to (name)'s disapproval for her it was too risky.

"Are you freaking kinding me!? Ryuzaki!" She yelled out after he explained his plain to her hench the current situation.

"First you don't tell me about going to see him, and now you do this! How reckless can you get!" For once L felt like a child being scold by his mother for bad behavior, he turned for Watari for some kind of help.

"I completely agree with Alex on this one. I don't think you should invite a suspect in our investigation." Watari told him after that L had her in form online her finds, and investigation on Naomi's case.

* * *

About an hour of watching (name), and L came to the same conclusion that there is a second 'Kira' a day after Light arrived much to her disapproval L then asked him to watch the tapes, and he did as said after that Light had the same answer as him, along herself. 

"How come you never told me?" Light asked as they walk out of the hotel room entrance.

"Sorry, but I was asked to keep this a secret." She said.

"How long have you two known each other?" He asked.

"We knew each other ever since I was 19." She said.

"But, why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"We met when we were years ago, why does it matter?" He asked.

"Because Akari, we would to get to know the friends of girlfriend." He said to her (name) wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down for a kiss on the lips Light wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, she pulled away and smiled (name) placed another peck on his lips.

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Light."

As she was watching surveillance video her phone suddenly ran she pulled out of her pocket, and sees Sayu's name she slipped it open then pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Akari, I'm sorry about, but Light had been cheating on you." She said (name) sighed, and ended the call a few days later L and (name) went back to school currently she was sitting next to L as read on the bench hands interlaced, L noticed Light and called him over she felt a slight pang on her chest seeing him with someone else.

"Akari, and Hideki hi." He greeted them (name) smiled, and waved her hand at him.

"Hello, Akari-san." Takada said.

"Hey." She greeted her Light turned to Takada and asked her to go on ahead she did as said, and left all of a sudden a blonde girl came the minute she saw her the girl glared then she turned back to Light.

"Misa, what are doing here?" He asked.

"I was working close by, and decided to come see you." Misa told him after L confused about being a fan he took her phone as the students crowed around them, a woman then came and took Misa back to her shot L then started to walk away.

"Akari, are you and L dating?" He suddenly asked she turned to him.

"Why would it matter? You cheated on me remember?" She said Light frowned (name) then walked beside L he smiled at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (name) used to be the most dangerous woman in the world until L Lawliet, and Watari found her years later she started working with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> Sexual themes  
> And slight nudity

It had been 2 days after Light turned himself in and his father insisted in being in solitary confinement, since then she had been up dating him on the case and giving both Light, and his father food. L didn't seem to mind, but when he notice that (name)'s been visiting Light a bit more often, he felt a slight pain in his chest it was the weirdest feeling he had experience.

"Watari, I maybe be calming down with a sickness." L told the older man Watari looked at him strangely, who was he kidding L had always been strange from the being.

"Yes, what is it. L?" He asked currently they were at his room after a lot of convensing from (name), he had decided to go to sleep and recharge for the day.

"It's just everytime I see (name) leave, I have this weird pain in my chest." He said taking a slip of his tea Watari nodded in understanding.

"What you feel Ryuzaki is a diffirent kind of illness, it's called love." He said to him love? Sure he like and trust (name) more than anyone else, but he never considered having feelings for her. Is this was she upset about before? Because he couldn't figure out if this was love, or just a quick fix for them.

"Alright, is there something you can do?" He asked Watari then placed the tray beside the lamp, and sat down on the bedside chair.

"No I'm afraid there isn't, but have you to do by yourself." He said to him something he needed to do himself? But what is that suspose to mean... Unless.

"Watari, tell me have ever been married?" He asked, and he nodded his head.

"Why yes I have." 

"Then how come I never saw you with your family."

"Well, my wife Cathetine died from Cancer after 3 years of being married, and she couldn't have any children." He explained to him L nodded his head.

"Tell me, Watari how did you asked Catherine to be your wife?" He asked Watari then smiled, and pulled out an looking ring from hus pocket.

"This use to be my wife's engagement ring, I gave to her when I asked her to be my wife. Here I want you to have this." He said.

"But, isn't this important?"

"You asked how I ask Catherine to be my wife, well I use this ring." He said then placed it on his palm.

"That's it for the day." L said the tasked force all let out tried sighs (name) got up from her chair beside L, and walked towards her room.

L stood in front of the door held onto the knob he twisted it, and pushed the door open he stepped inside after closing the door behind him the ravenette then went to the bathroom, then sees (name) by the tub naked she opened her eyes and smiled towards him L sat down beside the tub.

"L, what are doing here?" She asked L took the shampoo she's been holding, and squeezed some on his palm he placed his hands over her hair then gently massage her scalp. (name) sighed in content as his fingers rubbed smoothly on her hair after that L took off his clothes, and join her on the tub she have her back lean on his chest as his hand held hers, while the other held her waist his lips gently kissed their way to her neck.

"Hmmm, L~." She moaned L's hands moved there way to her breast he pinched, and massaged them in circles her moans got louder L chuckled as his hand moved lower, until it got to her pussy (name) held onto his shoulders tightly. Her legs shake as she cummed on his hand L grunted as he felt her tighen around his fingers, he pulled away then turned her towards him kissing her lips.

"L, what's going o-on?" She asked as he kissed her throat.

"What does it look like, I'm making my choice and that's you. (name), I might not been able to say before, but there's a 90% that I'm in love with you." He said (name) yelped as L suddenly lifted her off the tub as he got up, his naked body in full view he gently sat her down on the tile floor then stood in front of her.

"Now, it's your turn (name). What do you choose?" He asked (name) looked at him surprise, what would he choose? Taking a chance she lean up and kissed his lips L held onto her waist, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist L held onto her thighs. His legs buckled, and fell down on the floor with a groan she started to rub her lower half to his crotch they pulled away from the kiss, and looked into each others eyes.

"I love you." They said simultaneously (name) and L smiled at each other then contiuned on their activity, she pecked his lips then his throat going lower until she reach his cock he hissed, when it met her lips she opened her mouth then placed his dick on her mouth while rubbing what she couldn't take. L moaned and grunt as her tongue did it's work he hands when to her head, and have her deep throat him.

"(n-name), I-I'm ahh!" L yeld out as he cummed on her mouth the ravenette watch as she swallows his cum, she pulled away then turned to him.

"Well, should we continue our bath?" She asked L (name) got up, and went to the sink taking a conditioner L got up then went behind her. She gasp at his sudden intrusion his hands went to her breast he waited for her then she nodded, L started out slow she moaned out his name his hands held hers at the sink. He then when faster and harder her breastes bounching in rythm of his thrust L's hand went back to her breast, while the other went to her cilt pinching and rubbing it in circles.

"L-L, Oh god! I'm going to cu-mmm." 

"Then cum for me babydoll, be a good little girl and cum for daddy." He said thrusting even fast (name) lean her head back, and her legs shake once again as her climax came.

"I love you." He said to her (name) smiled.

"I love you too." She told him L suddenly pulled away, and walked towards his pants then pulled something out of the pocket he walked towards her, her eyes widen seeing that's a ring.

"I'm not good when it comes to expressing my feelings, but I promise you that I'll spend the rest of my life being with you. So, will please let me make that promise come true? " He asked and she smiled speard across her lips, and she nodded her head L slipped on the ring on her finger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (name) used to be the most dangerous woman in the world until L Lawliet, and Watari found her years later she started working with them.

Light wakes up to the sound of the door opening he sat up, and smiles seeing Akari with a tray of food and tea for him she smile then sat the food on his bed. He took the spoon and scooped up some soup Light took the bread, and eating half of it he offered the other to Akari she took it, and eat the bread they then talked about their day.

"I read the books you gave me, it was interesting." He said (name) smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." It had been almost 2 weeks since Ryuzaki had placed him in solitarily confined, honestly he doesn't see the need for it because he is not kira.

"Ryuzaki is just doing his job, if you aren't Kira then there's nothing to worry about." She said Light nodded in agreement true the ravenette detective is just doing his job, and as far as his concerned his not a mass murder.

"You believe me right? Akari?" He asked she turned to him with a smile.

"Of course I do, why do you think I visit you everyday? I need to get going Ryuzaki told me yesterday that he needed help in getting from case files." She said, and got up Light nodded his head getting up from the bed the brunette all of a sudden took hold of her, then pulled her towards him.

"I love you, Akari. I hope you know that." He said Akari pulled away, and lean in towards his cheek giving it a light peck.

"I love you too, Light." She told him then left the confinement Light watch her leaving from, if only he could get out of here and see Akari! Wait is Ryuzaki doing this to keep him away from his own girlfriend!? He is! No wonder his so insisting to keeping him under constant watch. Light's hands clentch into fists once he gets out of here he'll definitly take her back, and then they'll start their relationship all over again. The next day came, and Akari went to visit him with a book in hand she smiled then gave the book. Light took a look at the title 'the princess bride' he flipped a few pages, and read them sitting down beside Akari on the bed.

"My mom it was her favorite book, she always read it to me." She explained to him Light closed the book, and placed on the bed.

"What happen to your parents anyway, you never told me about them before." He said.

"Well, my mom is from New York while my dad is rusian. He was never the best dad always beating me, and my mom up. I could always count on my mom to be always be my side, so I grew up closer to her than my dad." She told him Light clutched onto his pants how could her own father do that to her!?

"Now I have you, it's weird because I never really felt truly alone until when I'm with you." Light moved closer to her as did Akari they both lean onto each other, their lips met in a passionate kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck, while his on her waist she pulled away a smile on her lips.

"I should get going now, Ryuzaki might need some help." He nodded his head in understanding, then she left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (name) used to be the most dangerous woman in the world until L Lawliet, and Watari found her years later she started working with them.

"Guys, good news Kira started killing criminals again!" Matsuda said running towards the tasked force a news paper in hand L is beside (name) keeping an eye on Light and Misa Amane Matsuda took the mic and was about to tell Light, but L stopped telling him to not tell Light about the news he turned to (name) she nodded her head and get up from the sofa making her way to the confinement the brunette smiled seeing her enter the room.

"Akari, hey. How are you?" He asked getting up to hug her (name) faked sadness, and pulled away from.

"Light I'm sorry, but we can't be together anymore." She said, and observed how he'd react his hands shooked, then formed into a fist.

"Is this because of Misa Amane? I told you she's not my girlfriend! When are you going to believe that!?" He asked taking hold of her hand, and violently shaking her shoulders. (name) twitched at his painful hold she grunted as his nails dug deep into her skin, she pulled away from him then walked out of the room. She sighed half of her body submerged on the water the door opened, and she smiled seeing L enter.

"Love, are you alright? You never came back from visiting Light." He said and sat down at the edge of the tub, L frowned seeing the wounds on her shoulders.

"It's nothing..." She told him he took hold of her hand, and took a closer look.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked.

'yes' she shook her head.

"No, like I said I'm fine love." L got up, and walked to the drawer taking a first aid kit he sat down by the toilet L turned to her then motioned for (name) to sit on his lap she did as he had asked she'd twitched then gasped as every wound that L met he'd kiss them.

"There feeling better?" He asked thumb rubbing circles on her waist.

"Much thanks." She said, he chuckled at her gasp. A few days later Misa Amane and Light Yagami were let out L's hand twitch as Light went up to (name) then hugged her covering her face with kisses. Misa glared at (name) her arms wrapped around Light trying to pull her away, the (hair color) woman pulled away from him slight scared from the earlier experience L stood in between them pushing (name) behind him.

"Akari, I'm sorry about what happen before. I don't know what came over me, but I'd like to make it up to you." He said (name) still hid behind L unmoving.

"Light, please restrain yourself Alex isn't here for a greeting she's here to lead you yours, and miss. Amane's execution." L told them Light's eyes widen at the sudden information, and turned to (name) for an answer.

"As I said before, Light it's my job to help L in anyway that I can." She told him and walked up to the brunette, then handcuff his hands along with Misa Amane's and place a blind fold over their eyes.

"A-Akari, you can't be serious." Matsuda said she turned to the ravenette.

"Do you look like I'm joking." She said and started to lead Light, and Misa to the door Matsuda stood in front of it (name) pulled out her gun, she pulled the safety and pointed it at him Matsuda jolted L stood in front her, and told her to lower her weapond she did as asked.

"Matsuda-san, I do advice for you to not get in Alex way. This is the reason why I had her around in case of situations like this." He explained to him Mogi pulled the ravenette away from the door, (name) opened the door walked outside Light and Misa following behind her, outside was a car with Light's father at the driver's side she opened the back, and pushed Misa along Light inside she closed the door then went to the front sitting beside, Light's father.

"If they try anything you know, what I have to do. I have strict orders from L to kill them on the spot if that were to happen." She told Chef Yagami as drove the car.

"Yes I'm aware of it, but what if they don't." He said to her.

"Then congrats, I don't have to kill them." She said to him Light looked at her through the mirror.

"Akari, is this why you said we can't be together anymore? Because you were ordered by Ryuzaki to kill me, and Misa? Do you love him?" He asked she montarity look at Light if he wasn't kira maybe, he'd consider him as a possible boyfriend she turned to him.

"I owe him, that's all there is." She said the car stopped at the middle of nowhere, (name) pointed her gun at Light.

"Wait, your really going to do this!?" Misa asked Light talked her out into not shooting him, and Misa.

"You don't understand! Light, if it wasn't for Ryuzaki I'd be in prison somewhere! I owe him, and this my way of repaying him!" She yelled (name) pulled the triger, and it barely missed Light's head out a voice then filled the car, that clearly belonged to her favorite detective.

"Alex, great work as always. In that situation if miss. Amane was the second Kira, who can kill with just a person's face. I think she would have tried to kill you before you shot Light, the same as Light the Kira that I know would kill his own father if need be though it would have been possible, that he knew this as all an act before the end." L explained Chef Yagami sighed, and she sat back down beside him an hour later they got back to the hotel. Just for Light to be handcuffed to L's wrisk Misa then commented how disgusting it was, but (name) claimly drink her tea.

"I have told you I am not doing this because, I want to. Plus I'm engage." He said surprising the tasked force along with Light, and Misa.

"What!? With who?" Everyone yells.

"I'm engage to Alex." Light turned to her surprise, but Misa was another story she happily hugged the female wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Speaking of which, Ryuzaki I need to talk with you alone." She said L nodded his head, and undid the handcuff then walked towards Watari handcuffing, Light to the elderly man he followed her to their shared room she locked the door behind her.

"What was it you need to discuss about." He said she breathed in, then out.

"I wanted to wait until we finished this case, but I just it can't." She said then sat down on the bed (name) turned to L, and patted the spot beside her.

"LI'mpregnantsopleasedon'thateme!" She said in one breath L gave her a confused expression.

"What was that?" He asked.

"L I-I'm p-p-pre-preg-nant." She told him L had a curious look on his face then turned back to her he placed his hand on the side of her head, then placed her head over his lap.

"Ryuzaki?" 

"You need a good amount of rest, I'll make arrangement to send you back to Wammy's." He said to her she sat up.

"No, I'm staying here!" She said.

"Out of the question I don't want you, or my child to be killed by miss. Amane or Light." He said to her (name) pouted with her arms crossed over her chest.

"(name), please try to understand you and our child is the only family I have left." He said to her she then nodded her head agreeing to his plans, L wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to his chest.

"Just promise me, L you'll come back." He place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I promise."


End file.
